Geared motors are often linked to a control system using motor speed and/or position parameters. The control system receives these parameters from a Hall effect sensor linked to a magnet that is designed to deliver a magnetic field to the sensor. The characteristics of the magnetic field depend on the speed and/or position of the drive shaft.
One proposed structure mounts the magnet on the drive shaft of a geared motor and fixes the Hall effect sensor to the control system or a connector. A magnetic flux conductor forming a flux concentrator is inserted between the magnet and the sensor, allowing the magnetic flux to be guided toward the sensor. This proposed solution, however, undesirably allows part of the flux to be lost and not be guided toward the Hall effect sensor, which reduces the quality of the motor parameter detection. Moreover, the installation of the flux concentrator makes the production of the connector more complex.
There is a desire for a simpler gear reduction unit configuration to overcome the problems of the proposed structure.